cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Fudo (009 vs. Devilman)
Akira Fudo is the main character of Go Nagai's Devilman franchise and one of the protagonists of the OVA crossover film ''Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman''. Appearance Akira is a Japanese teenager of average height, with a lean physique, brown hair worn in a medium length with bushy sideburns, and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt covered by a black jacket with grey lining, black pants with brown shoes. His Devilman form has bluish-green skin, large red wings, a muscular physique with spiked protrusions on his elbows and shoulders, black fur covering his legs and genitalia and a prehensile tail with a pointed tip. His head features black fur that covers the back of his head, a red forehead, a pair of antennae extended from the top, and two pairs of small wings extending from the sides of his head. When transforming into Devilman, Akira's eyebrows grow out into the antennae, and his clothing shreds off. Personality Although Akira's personality varies with each incarnation in the Devilman franchise, he is a heroic character who, after merging with a powerful demon, changed from a compassionate yet highly emotional and cowardly boy, to a headstrong and violent fighter. When transformed, he does not hesitate to tear his opponents apart, though his human side ensures that he will do so to protect those he loves. He is initially opposed to the 00 Cyborgs, especially Joe Shimamura who mistake him for an enemy due to Ivan Whisky's ESP sensing the presence of a "devil". However, after Seth was forcibly merged with the demon Atun, Akira teamed up with Joe and the 00 Cyborgs to defeat him. He is very protective of his girlfriend Miki, and is a good friend of Ryo Asuka. When Miki was kidnapped by Eva, Akira went on a rampage until she was found. He also possesses a righteous fury which he displays towards evil creatures, such as his fight against the cruel demon tortoise Jinmen, who killed Miki's classmate Sachiko to satisfy his own malice. History Although the exact details of Akira's backstory in the OVA are unknown, it is assumed that his backstory follows the events of the original Devilman manga, with the kind yet shy and timid Akira turning into Devilman after merging with the demon Amon. Episode 1 Sometime before the events of the OVA, Miki's classmate and friend Sachiko was killed by Jinmen, her tortured face preserved on the back of his shell like his previous victims. A furious Akira transformed into Devilman and attacked Jinmen, but his reluctance in killing Sachiko prevents him from killing Jinmen. Sachiko reveals that although she is kept alive and conscious by Jinmen's power, she was already dead the moment the demon tortoise killed her. With great reluctance, Akira punches Jinmen through the center spot on his shell where Sachiko is placed, destroying the left side of her face. After gently closing Sachiko's remaining eye, Akira as Devilman proceeds to kill Jinmen by ripping apart his shell from his back, freeing his victims from further torment. Later, Akira and Miki head for school when they find a woman whose purse was stolen by the two delinquents Dosu-Roku and Ken. Akira persuades Miki to leave them be, but Miki goes to confront the delinquents, which quickly makes her outnumbered two-to-one. Akira, having no say in the matter, helps Miki by balancing the delinquents' motorbike on a nearby railing, making Dosu-Roku and Ken go after him. He then kicks both of them and the motorbike into the waters below, while Miki returns the woman's stolen purse. They are unknowingly watched by Abel and John of the High-Teen Number Cyborgs, then disguised as civilians. Akira's presence as Devilman is later detected by the psychic 00 Cyborg Ivan Whisky, whose ESP visions warns him of approaching demons. Believing Akira to be related to Black Ghost, who turned the formerly human 00 Cyborgs into living weapons, they track Akira down using video footage stored in the databanks of Dr. Gilmore's supercomputer and pursue him. After Eva transfers to Akira's school as a student, Miki, who caught Akira skipping class, brings Eva over to him so they can be properly introduced. Akira informs Miki that he'll be staying over at Ryo's house for dinner. Miki, annoyed with Akira's truancy, tells him that she won't make him bento lunches anymore if he decides to skip more classes. Akira later receives word from Ryo of demon activity in the local woodlands. He sets off and transforms into Devilman in pursuit of the demons, and finds the demon Pazuzu at a roadside store. Pazuzu, mistaking Devilman for the demon Amon, calls Akira by Amon's name, but Devilman insists that he is his own person and engages Pazuzu in a brutal fight. Although Pazuzu is strong, Akira as Devilman kills him by ripping off his wings and cutting the demon in half. Akira is quickly confronted by Joe, who assumes him to be a member of Black Ghost. Although Akira as Devilman is superior in combat and strength, Joe manages to endure his strongest hits and later returns one of Akira's powerful punches with a punch of his own. The fallout costs Akira an arm, but the same thing happens to Joe, and they both pass out. Ryo and Francoise Arnoul find their friends just as they collapse and both take them to safety to recover. Episode 2 TBA Episode 3 TBA Abilities Akira can transform into a powerful demon that has immense strength, red wings for flight, razor sharp claws and can fire bolts of electricity from his antenna. One of his signature abilities as Devilman is the Devil Cutter, where sharp bladed spines emerge from his wrists that he can use to slice stab and tear his opponents. As a demon, Devilman can also breathe fire. In the first episode of the OVA, he was shown to have great physical strength even when not transformed. When he and Miki chased after two delinquents who were harassing a woman, Akira was able to lift a motorcycle and balance it on a railing. When the delinquents went after it, Akira proceed to kick them both, including the motorcycle, into the water below. External Links *For More on Akira, visit the Devilman Wiki WARNING: Wiki contains Graphic Adult Content, Reader Discretion is advised! Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Male characters Category:Devilman characters